Don't Go
by theintrovertgirl
Summary: "Kuroko, aku harus kembali ke Amerika." "Pada akhirnya, semua yang datang akan pergi lagi." Setelah 3 tahun Kagami meninggalkan Kuroko, akhirnya ia kembali. Bagaimana Kuroko akan menanggapinya? FUTURE AU! WARNING! Fem!Kuroko, Fem!Takao, OOCness (KagaKuro, AoMomo, MidoTaka, dan masih banyak lagii!)
1. Prologue

Haiii, setelah bertahun-tahun saya menghilang, saya akhirnya kembali membawa fanfiction baru! Dan kali ini, fanfiction saya berbahasa Indonesia, paling tidak saya tidak takut lagi akan typo hehee~  
Selamat membacaa, maaf bila tidak suka :)

* * *

DON'T GO

PROLOGUE

.

.

A Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction

Pairing(s) : KagaKuro, AoMomo, MidoTaka, AkaFuri, dan masih banyak lagii

Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

WARNING! Gender Bender, OOCness, Typo everywhere

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki Kuroko No Basuke

 _"_ _Kuroko, aku harus kembali ke Amerika."_

 _Pada malam itu, langit sangatlah gelap dan hujan deras. Di halte bus hanya ada Tetsuna dan Kagami yang sedang berteduh karena hujan yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Mereka baru saja selesai latihan rutin dengan klub basketnya, dan saat mereka dalam perjalanan setelah mampir ke swalayan, hujan deras turun dari langit yang gelap, dan dengan terpaksa mereka harus berteduh karena keduanya tidak membawa payung._

 _Tetsuna mendongak, melihat kearah wajah Kagami yang juga sedang melihat Tetsuna. Mereka berdua bertatap mata, tetapi sayangnya, Kagami gagal melihat kesedihan didalam mata sky blue Tetsuna. Ingin rasanya Tetsuna menangis dan meminta Kagami untuk tidak pergi, tetapi apa boleh buat? Di mata Kagami, Tetsuna hanyalah partner dalam basket. Di mata Kagami, Tetsuna hanyalah sahabat. Tetapi pikiran dan perasaan Tetsuna tidak searah dengan Kagami. Sejak mereka memenangkan Winter Cup, Tetsuna telah jatuh cinta pada Kagami, dan tentu saja Kagami tidak menyadari itu. Entah karena Kagami yang terlalu polos, atau karena otaknya yang telah hancur akibat memakan burger terlalu banyak._

 _"_ _...Kapan Kagami-kun akan pergi? Apakah Kagami-kun akan kembali?" Tanya Tetsuna pelan, dan mengarahkan kepalanya lurus kearah jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh banyak mobil yang lalu-lalang._

 _"_ _Besok, jam 9 pagi. Aku tidak tau apa aku akan kembali ke Jepang." Jawab Kagami._

 _"_ _Oh, begitu..." Kata Tetsuna. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata sudah mengalir keluar tanpa memberi tanda akan berhenti. Gadis bersurai biru langit itu mencoba untuk menghentikan air mata itu, namun gagal. Sungguh, ia tidak mau Kagami melihat sisi lemahnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang duluan."_

 _"_ _Eh?" Kagami menengok kearah Tetsuna yang sudah mulai berjalan keluar dari atap halte bus. "Apa kau gila? Hujannya masih deras! Kau bisa sakit!"_

 _Kuroko menoleh ke belakang, kearah Kagami sambil memaksakan senyum halusnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Besok hari Sabtu, tidak ada kegiatan sekolah." Kuroko lalu berjalan menerobos hujan deras, meninggalkan Kagami yang bertanya-tanya. Tetsuna telah memperlihatkan air matanya yang turun perlahan dari iris sky blue itu._

* * *

*Tut... Tut... Tut...*

Tangan berkulit putih susu itu meraih ke sebelah ranjang, dimana ada alarm yang berbunyi di meja tidurnya. Setelah mengangkat alarm tersebut, ia mematikannya dan melihat jam.

"Ah, sudah jam 6.. Aku harus siap-siap.." Katanya setengah sadar. Ia bangun dari kasurnya, dan beranjak ke dapur. Ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk Nigou setelah mengikat rambut biru langitnya dengan ikat rambut menjadi _high ponytail._

"Ini, Nigou." Ia menaruh tempat makan Nigou di lantai, yang langsung disantap oleh anjing Siberian Huskynya yang sekarang sudah sangat besar. Untungnya, setelah ia lulus SMA, gadis itu memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang dibelikan oleh Akashi sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ke-18nya. Tadinya ia mau menolak, tetapi seperti yang mereka katakan, 'Seorang Akashi adalah absolut.' jadi mau tidak mau, gadis itu harus menerimanya. Bila ia sekarang masih tinggal dengan keluarga Aomine, pasti Nigou dengannya sudah berpisah selama 3 tahun, dan ia sudah tidak tahu Nigou ada dimana, dan aman atau tidak.

Setelah menyantap sarapannya, ia beranjak ke kamar mandi, berniat untuk membersihkan diri. Saat ia memandang refleksinya di kaca, ia langsung menemukan matanya yang bengkak.

 _'_ _Ah, pasti karena kemarin malam aku menangis..'_ Pikirnya. Sekarang ia tau mengapa tadi saat ia keluar dari kamar, Nigou mengaing seperti kesakitan.

Sudah 3 tahun ia ditinggal oleh cahayanya itu, dan selama itu juga ia menangisi laki-laki tinggi berambut bergradasi merah dan hitam. Ia selalu memutarkan skenario ketika mereka di Maji Burger, mereka bermain basket bersama dengan senyuman besar yang tertera pada wajah mereka, dan saat mereka memenangkan Winter Cup. Lalu ia memutarkan skenario dimana laki-laki itu meninggalkannya. Setelah kepergian Kagami ke Amerika, banyak orang berkata bahwa Tetsuna telah berubah. Bahkan anggota-anggota _Generation of Miracles_ berpikir demikian. Maka dari itu, mereka memilih untuk berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Tetsuna. Namun, tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Tetsuna, dengan wajah emotionlessnya, tetap tampak murung, dan sering kali mereka mendapati Tetsuna melamun sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

Sampai akhirnya mereka lulus kuliah, Tetsuna tidak berubah, tetap murung. Sekarang mereka sudah menjalani kehidupan masing-masing. Akashi menjadi direktur dalam Akashi Group, sudah pasti. Kise selalu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi pilot, namun ia berubah pikiran dan melanjutkan karier _modelling_ nya, dan sekarang ia juga menjadi aktor terkenal. Kesukaan Murasakibara terhadap kue, coklat, dan snack lainnya tidak pernah berubah, maka ia membuat toko kue yang ia namakan _'GoM Bakery'_. Midorima, yang sudah bertunangan dengan Takao Kazue, meneruskan ayahnya di Midorima Private Hospital dengan menjadi dokter spesialis. Aomine, yang sedang menjalani hubungan dengan Momoi Satsuki, meraih cita-citanya dengan menjadi polisi. Bagaimana dengan Kuroko Tetsuna? Ia sekarang menjadi guru di TK Teikou dan sangat dicintai oleh murid-muridnya.

Tetsuna keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan memakai tank top hitam dan celana jeans hitam, dan disambut dengan dering _handphone_ nya. Ia mengambil handphonenya yang berwarna senada dengan mata dan rambutnya, dan melihat layarnya.

 ** _Aomine-kun is calling. . ._**

Ia lalu menekan tombol _'accept'_. "Halo, ini Kuroko Tetsuna."

 _"_ _Tetsu, kau masih lama? Aku sudah ada di depan apartemenmu."_

"Oh? Aomine-kun menjemputku? Tumben sekali. Apa Satsuki-san bersamamu?"

 _"_ _Tidak, Satsuki mendapat panggilan dari bosnya tadi pagi, katanya ada misi baru untuknya."_

"Oh.. Menjadi seorang detektif sangat merepotkan ya?"

 _"_ _Ya, begitulah. Jadi kau masih lama atau tidak?"_

"Tidak, sebentar lagi aku keluar."

 _"_ _Baiklah, kutunggu kau di bawah ya."_

"Baik, terima kasih Aomine-kun."

Setelah mematikan sambungan teleponnya, ia bergegas mengambil kemeja lengan pendek yang berwarna putih, dan mengenakannya. Ia mengambil tas ranselnya yang berwarna sky blue, dan sepatu kets berwarna putih polos. Setelah mengecek dapur dan kamar mandi, ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Nigou, dan keluar dari apartemennya. Ia menguncinya dan beranjak ke lobby.

Sesampainya di lobby, ia menemukan teman kecilnya yang berkulit tan dengan rambut navynya yang mengenakan seragam polisi. Melihat temannya itu membuatnya terkekeh. Ia mengingat ketika Aomine membaca majalah-majalah pornografi dan diomeli oleh Momoi. Tidak disangka bila ia mengenakan seragam polisinya, ia akan terlihat sangat dewasa.

"Kenapa kau? Tertawa sendiri, seperti sudah tidak waras." Kata Aomine sambil bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah Tetsuna.

"Aku tidak tertawa, aku hanya tidak menyangka bila Aomine-kun mengenakan seragam polisinya, ia akan terlihat sangat dewasa."

Mendengar perkataan mantan bayangannya membuat ia malu. "A-Apa-apaan kau ini.. Ayo cepat, kau tidak lihat ini jam berapa?"

"Ini jam 8:30 pagi, Aomine-kun."

"Dan sekolah itu mulai jam berapa?"

"Jam 9 pagi, Aomine-kun."

"Makanya, kita harus cepat, atau kau akan terlambat!" Sesampainya di luar gedung apartemen, ia mengenakan helm motornya dan memberikan satu helm lagi kepada Tetsuna.

"Jarak dari sini ke TK Teikou tidak jauh, Aomine-kun. Apa kau lupa ingatan?" Katanya sambil mengenakan helm. "Bilang saja Aomine-kun tidak sabar ingin bertemu Satsuki-san di kantor."

"H-Hah, apa maksudmu? Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat."

Dengan itu, Aomine mengantar Kuroko ke TK Teikou dengan mukanya yang sangat merah karena sepanjang jalan Tetsuna terus-terusan mengejek Aomine akan kerinduannya terhadap pacarnya itu.

* * *

Prolog selesaai~ Apakah saya harus melanjutkannya? Atau apakah fanfic ini sangat jelek jadi saya tidak usah melanjutkannya? Mohon reviewnya yaa~ Terima kasiih

 **Regards,**

 **theintrovertgirl**


	2. Chapter One

Hai lagii~ theintrovertgirl kali ini membawa chapter one yang ditunggu-tunggu! *Traktakdungces*  
Tadinya saya berniat untuk publish chapter one di hari jumat lalu, tapi ternyata inspirasi saya masih dalam liburan, dan baru kemarin malam kembali~~  
Minggu depan theintrovertgirl mau UAS, jadi mungkin chapter two akan datang kira-kira 3 minggu lagi, soalnya UASnya itu 2 mingguu (Maaf lama sekalii~~ *Menghindar dari tomat dan telur terbang*)  
Selamat membaca!

* * *

DON'T GO

CHAPTER ONE

.

.

A Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction

Pairing(s) : KagaKuro, AoMomo, MidoTaka, AkaFuri, dan masih banyak lagii

Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

WARNING! Gender Bender, OOCness, Typo everywhere

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki Kuroko No Basuke

Sesampainya Tetsuna di TK Teikou, ia disambut oleh murid muridnya yang telah menunggu lama. Mengapa lama? Tentu karena Ahomine yang tidak memeriksa angin pada ban motor yang ia kendarai sampai ban tersebut pecah. Untungnya, mereka berdua tidak terkena apa-apa.

"Kuroko, kenapa terlambat? Anak-anak sudah menunggumu. Bahkan Sou-kun sampai menangis." Tegur Kasamatsu Yukiya, teman kerjanya sekaligus pacar Kise Ryouta si aktor yang sedang top di Jepang. "Kalau kepala sekolah tau, kau pasti bisa ditegur habis-habisan."

"Maaf, Kasamatsu-san. Tadi ban motor Aomine-kun pecah saat dalam perjalanan ke sini, jadi kami harus ke bengkel terdekat untuk mengganti ban motornya." Jawab Tetsuna dengan tenang, seperti biasa.

"Ya sudah, cepat ganti pakaianmu dan bantu aku di kelas! Shirokawa hari ini absen, katanya ada acara keluarga."

"Baik."

Tetsuna beranjak ke ruang guru dan segera menuju mejanya. Ia membuka laci paling bawah di mejanya dan mengambil apron biru muda dan juga kaos polo yang berwarna senada. Ia mengganti pakaiannya, dan menuju ruang kelas setelah membereskan barang-barangnya.

Saat wanita bersurai biru muda itu membuka pintu kelas, ia disambut oleh murid-murid yang hampir semua sibuk sendiri. _'Ah, pasti Kasamatsu-san memberikan mereka tugas.'_ Pikir Tetsuna.

"Kuroko-sensei! Lihat ini!"

Tetsuna menoleh kebawah, dan melihat anak kecil bersurai hitam kecoklatan, mengunjukinya kertas yang ia gambar. Tertera di kertas itu sosok seorang perempuan dengan coretan-coretan biru muda diatas kepalanya, dan seorang laki-laki yang memegang bunga. "Shiro-kun pandai menggambar ya. Siapa yang kau gambar?"

"Itu adalah Kuroko-sensei dan calon kekasih Kuroko-sensei!" Anak kecil yang bernama Shiro menjawab dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Kuroko-sensei kan sampai sekarang masih _single_ , jadi aku menggambarkan kekasih untuk Kuroko-sensei!"

Mendengar jawaban si anak kecil, Tetsuna _sweatdrop_ sambil berpikir, _'Ternyata anak berumur 4 tahun sudah berpikir panjang ya..' Tetsuna_ mengambil kertas yang diberikan, dan memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Shiro. "Terima kasih, Shiro-kun. Dengan ini, Kuroko-sensei akan bahagia karena Shiro-kun."

Setelah mendengar jawaban si guru bersurai biru muda, Shiro pun berlari kearah teman-temannya yang sedang memamerkan gambarnya masing-masing. Kuroko memandang gambar Shiro yang acak-acakkan, namun menganggapnya gambar anak kecil yang _innocent_ dan lucu.

"Aaah, anak kecil pun menganggapmu wanita lajang yang sedih karena tidak punya pacar." Yukiya menghampiri Tetsuna, kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dadanya. "Kalau kata anak-anak jaman sekarang, kau itu _jones_."

Tetsuna menoleh kearah Yukiya. " _Jones_ itu apa? Nama orang?"

"Bukan," Yukiya menggeleng, sambil tersenyum meledek dan menjawab, " _Jones_ itu jomblo ngenes. Sedih sekali kehidupanmu, Tetsuna."

Tetsuna menghela nafas, lalu melihat kearah anak-anak lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Kise-kun? Masih sibuk?"

"Ya, begitulah. Besok dia akan kembali dari Amerika." Yukiya berjalan, dan berdiri di sebelah Kuroko. " _Dia_ bagaimana?"

"...tidak tau." Tetsuna menjawab. "Dia tidak pernah memberitahu aku tentang kabarnya. Lagi pula, kalaupun dia memberitahu, aku juga tidak akan menghiraukan dia."

Yukiya menghela nafas, "Jangan begitu. Dia hanya meninggalkanmu karena ada hal yang penting."

"...Tapi dia memberitahu aku kalau dia akan pergi sehari sebelumnya. Itu cukup membuat aku syok." Tetsuna menoleh kearah jendela, melihat langit yang cerah di siang hari. "Dia...mengingkari janjinya padaku."

"Janji apa?"

Sebelum Tetsuna menjawab, suara yang mengagetkan terdengar—suara tangisan yang sangat keras. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Tetsuna dan Yukiya keluar dari kelas, dan mencari sumber suara tersebut.

* * *

Di tengah-tengah kota Tokyo yang sangat ramai, terdapat seorang petugas kepolisian yang kabur dari posnya dan pergi menyinggah di Cafe, menikmati kopi dingin di cuaca yang cukup panas.

"Haah, enaknya kopi ini.." gumam si polisi. Ia mengobservasi orang-orang yang lalu-lalang, melihat apakah wanita-wanita yang ia temukan memiliki dada yang besar atau tidak.

"Dai-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

Aah, ia mendengar suara cempreng si wanita bersurai merah jambu. Apakah ia terlalu rindu, sampai-sampai mengimpikan suara pacarnya itu?

"Dai-chan!"

Suara itu semakin keras. Apa mungkin ia sedang memasuki dunia mimpi?

"AHOMINE DAIKI!"

"Hua!" Aomine kaget setengah mati, setelah mendengar teriakan cempreng yang menusuk gendang telinganya. "Apa-apaan kau, Satsuki! Aku bisa tuli mendengar teriakanmu itu!"

"Lupakan tentang suaraku. Apa yang Dai-chan lakukan disini? Kau kan harusnya bertugas, bukan menikmati kopi disini!"

"Lihatlah cuaca didepan, Satsuki—cuacanya panas sekali! Aku tidak akan tahan didepan! Apa kau mau aku lebih hitam dari ini?!" Aomine mengendus. "Lagipula, kau sedang apa disini? Bukannya tadi pagi kau dapat panggilan?"

"Pekerjaannya selesai lebih cepat, dan aku juga sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan lainnya, jadi aku pulang lebih cepat."

"Ya sudah, duduk saja disini. Kau mau pesan apa? Aku traktir."

"Yang benar saja? Dai-chan mentraktir aku? Kau tersambar apa?"

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah!"

"Baiklah, Dai-chan! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Dan pada akhirnya, Momoi lupa tentang Aomine yang kabur pada jam tugasnya.

* * *

"Sudah, Seika-chan. Ulatnya sudah tidak ada." Tetsuna memeluk anak perempuan bersurai merah yang sedang menangis sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"Huaa!" Anak perempuan bersurai merah itu mengangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Ketika Tetsuna dan Yukiya tiba di taman bermain, dimana sumber teriakan berada, mereka mendapati seorang anak perempuan bersurai merah, Akashi Seika—Anak dari Akashi Seijuuro dan Furihata Kou—mengangis karena dijaili oleh teman-temannya. Sekumpulan bocah laki-laki menertawainya setelah melempar ulat-ulat kecil kearahnya. Melihat kejadian tersebut, Kuroko bergegas untuk mengangkat Seika, dan memeluknya sambil menenangkan gadis kecil itu. Sedangkan Kasamatsu sibuk memarahi bocah-bocah iseng itu.

"Kalian itu membuat masalah saja! Tidak seharusnya kalian melemparkan ulat ke seorang anak perempuan!" Kasamatsu menegur anak-anak itu.

"Tapi Kasamatsu-sensei," salah satu dari mereka menanggapi teguran Yukiya. "Seika-chan tadi menginjak tanaman yang sudah kami tanam selama 3 hari!"

"Tapi aku *hiks* tidak sengaja.." Jawab Seika ditengah-tengah isak tangisnya. "A-Aku juga sudah meminta maaf, tapi mereka tidak mau memaafkan aku.."

Yukiya menghela nafas, "Artinya, yang salah itu kalian kan? Cepat minta maaf!"

"M-Maaf ya, Seika-chan. Kami tidak bermaksud.." Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Maafkan aku juga ya, Kei-chan, Jun-chan, Yuto-chan.." Seika juga ikut minta maaf.

Tetsuna menurunkan Seika yang tadi ada di pelukannya, lalu tersenyum dengan anak-anak itu. "Bagaimana kalau Seika-chan ikut menanam kembali tanaman yang rusak? Dengan begitu, semua pasti akan senang."

Setelah itu, Seika dan teman temannya memperbaiki tanaman-tanaman yang rusak, juga dengan bantuan Yukiya. Melihat senyuman yang tertera pada wajah mereka membuat Tetsuna tersenyum pedih, mengingat senyuman lebar yang dulu sering ia lihat di wajah partner basketnya.

 _'_ _Dia..sedang apa ya?'_

* * *

Di Narita International Airport, semua pandangan tertuju pada seorang lelaki bersurai gradasi merah dan hitam karena tingginya yang menarik perhatian. Pemuda tersebut menarik koper hitamnya yang besar, dan mengenakan jaket dengan jahitan besar di punggungnya, yaitu logo _NBA_.

"Haah, akhirnya sampai di Jepang." Ucapnya sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Aku kembali, Kuroko."

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Chapter one selesai! Apakah saya boleh lanjutkan fanfiction ini? Review please~

 **Regards,**

 **theintrovertgirl**


	3. Chapter Two

Hai lagii~ Maaf sekali saya menghilang begitu lama~ *menangkis tomat berterbangan*  
Akhirnya UAS sudah selesai.. Tapi seperti biasa, UAS selesai, Klasikal datang~ Tapi saya janji, chapter selanjutnya tidak akan lama~. Mungkin Sabtu depan?

Yang mungkin bingung dengan pergantian nama-nama, berikut merupakan nama-nama yang gendernya saya ganti~

Kuroko Tetsuya - Kuroko Tetsuna  
Kasamatsu Yukio - Kasamatsu Yukiya  
Takao Kazunari - Takao Kazue  
Furihata Kouki - Furihata Kou -Akashi Kou (kan sudah menikaah~)  
Himuro Tatsuya - Himuro Tatsumi

Haah, saya terlalu banyak omong.. Baiklah! Inilah chap 2! Selamat membaca :D *traktakdungces*

* * *

DON'T GO

CHAPTER TWO

.

.

A Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction

Pairing(s) : KagaKuro, AoMomo, MidoTaka, AkaFuri, dan masih banyak lagii

Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

WARNING! Gender Bender, OOCness, Typo everywhere

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki Kuroko No Basuke

Setelah hari yang melelahkan, akhirnya matahari akan menenggelamkan diri dan datang ke bagian bumi yang lain, mengantar kegelapan ke langit, menandakan bahwa malam akan datang. Kuroko dan Kasamatsu masih harus mengantarkan murid-muridnya ke pelukkan ibunya dengan selamat. Ketika Yukiya hendak masuk ke dalam ruang kelas, suatu pemandangan menarik perhatian Tetsuna.

"Seika-chan?"

Anak perempuan bersurai merah yang dipanggil 'Seika' menengok kearah senseinya. "Ah, Kuroko-sensei? Kenapa masih disini?"

"Seharusnya sensei yang bertanya," Tetsuna menghampiri anak itu, "Kau menunggu o _kaa-san_ mu?"

"Iya, tadi pagi _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ bilang kalau mereka akan menjemput, tapi agak terlambat." Seika menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu, sensei juga ikut menunggu ya." Tetsuna duduk di sebelah Seika—di ayunan anak-anak yang sedang dimainkan oleh Seika.

Kesunyian yang nyaman menyelimuti suasana taman bermain. Tetsuna memandangi langit yang tadinya berwarna biru, sekarang berubah menjadi oranye akibat sinar matahari tenggelam. Dan akhirnya, Seika memotong kesunyian itu.

"Kuroko-sensei, sensei itu teman baik Otou-san kan?" Anak kecil itu bertanya.

"Ya, kami berteman dengan baik ketika kami duduk di bangku SMP. Tetapi bagi teman-teman yang lain, Akashi-kun itu orang yang seram, jadi Akashi-kun ditakuti oleh orang-orang sekitarnya." Tetsuna menjawab, sambil mengingat bagaimana muka-muka teman sekelasnya ketika tidak sengaja _eye contact_ dengan Akashi – mereka semua langsung keringat dingin.

"Apakah Seika-chan takut dengan _Otou-san_?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, _Okaa-san_ membawaku ke kantor Otou-san. Saat aku melihat _Otou-san_ yang sedang memarahi teman kerjanya, _Otou-san_ terlihat sangat seram. Tapi _Okaa-san_ berbisik kepadaku, katanya 'jangan takut dengan _Otou-san_. Perlakuannya kepada orang-orang itu berbeda.' Aku sangat penasaran, jadi aku langsung menghampiri _Otou-san_. Dan ternyata perkataan _Okaa-san_ benar! Pada saat itu, aku melihat ada bunga-bunga di _background Otou-san_!" Seika bercerita dengan panjang dengan bahagia.

 _'_ _Uwaah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan Akashi-kun dengan background bunga-bunga di belakangnya.'_ Tetsunaberpikir. "Berarti Seika-chan itu spesial bagi Akashi-kun." Kata Tetsuna sambil bersenyum.

"Seika-chan."

"Ya?"

"Apa Seika-chan sayang Otou-san dan Okaa-san?"

"Tentu saja! Mereka adalah orang-orang spesial bagiku!"

"Jadi," Tetsuna tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus kepala Seika, dan berkata, "Jagalah mereka, ya. Jangan biarkan mereka bertengkar, dan jangan membuat mereka marah."

"Baik, sensei!" Seika tersenyum lebar.

Di depan pagar sekolah, terdapat wanita bersurai coklat yang mengenakan kemeja merah dan celana jeans biru. "Seika-chan!"

"Ah, Okaa-san!" Ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, Seika menengok dan langsung berlari kearah ibunya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Seika, Kuroko-san." Furihata Kou—yang sekarang adalah Akashi Kou—membungkuk setelah menggendong anaknya.

"O tsukare samadeshita, Kou-san. Hari ini Seika tidak membuat masalah, kok." Tetsuna ikut membungkuk. "Bagaimana kabar Akashi-kun?"

"Y-Yah, seperti biasa. Masih sering marah sendiri. L-Lalu tiba-tiba m-memelukku.." Wajah Kou memerah ketika berkata demikian.

"Ah, pasti Kou-san adalah _mood-booster_ nya Akashi-kun." Tetsuna tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu ya."

"Bye-bye, sensei!" Seika melambai-lambaikan tangan dan Tetsuna melakukan yang sama.

* * *

 _"_ _O tsukare samadeshita, minna-san!"_

Yukiya dan Tetsuna keluar duluan setelah _briefing_ usai. Di depan pagar TK Teikou, terdapat seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning dengan mata kuningnya yang bersinar. Ia melambaikan tangan kearah Yukiya dan Tetsuna, sambil menampilkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Yukiyacchi! Kurokocchi!" Laki-laki tersebut meneriakkan nama-nama panggilannya.

"Berisik, Kise!" Kasamatsu menampilkan muka yang tidak senang akan kedatangan pacarnya, padahal dalam hati ia senang sekali, sampai ingin loncat-loncat.

" _Hidoi_!" Kise menangis dengan air mata buayanya yang keluar seperti air terjun.

"Kise-kun sepertinya berani sekali." Tetsuna menghela nafas. "Keluar tanpa memakai penyamaran, apa Kise-kun ingin dibawa arus _fans_ -nya?"

"Hehe, aku lupa membawanya karena terlalu senang ingin menjemput Yukiyachii-ssu!" Kata Kise sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Lagipula, hari sudah gelap. Tidak mungkin ada _fans_ -ku yang _gentayangan_ -ssu."

Saat berjalan menuju jalan pulang, Kise bercerita tentang shooting-nya bersama aktris yang sedang naik daun, Nakamura Maya. Dan seperti biasa, karena kecemburuannya, Kasamatsu selalu berakhir memarahi kise yang sebenarnya tidak salah. Maklum, karena jarang bertemu dengan Kise, Kasamatsu takut kehilangan kekasihnya itu yang juga sedang naik daun.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di perempatan dimana Tetsunaharus berbelok kiri untuk menuju apartemennya.

"Aku harus berpisah dari sini." Tetsuna berkata.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali ngobrol lebih lama dengan Kurokocchi.." Kise menggembungkan pipinya.

"Berhenti melakukan itu, Kise-kun. Kita sudah 21 tahun, dan kita sudah dewasa. Dan Kise-kun pasti sudah tau bagaimana orang dewasa bertingkah." Kuroko mulai berceramah, namun terpotong oleh Kasamatsu.

"Sudahlah, Kuroko. Mau bagaimanapun kau menceramahi si bodoh ini, ia tidak akan berubah." Yukiya menghela nafas.

" _Hidoi_ , Yukiyacchi!" Kise menangis buaya (lagi) dengan air mata yang lebih kencang dari air terjun yang sebelumnya. "Padahal kukira Yukiyacchi akan senang dengan kepulanganku yang lebih cepat ini."

Yukiya tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus kepala Kise, dan berkata, "Aku senang bertemu kau lagi."

Wajah Kise berubah menjadi merah merona, dan langsung memeluk Yukiya erat. "Aku juga kangen Yukiyacchi!"

"K-Kise, lepaskan! Kau mau membunuhku, hah!"

"Tidak! Yukiyacchi sangat menggemaskan!"

Melihat kejadian di depan matanya, Tetsuna hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan."

"Bye-bye, Kurokocchi!" Kise tersenyum lebar kearah Tetsuna.

"Tidak! Kuroko, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kasamatsu mencoba menggapai lengan Tetsuna, namun dihalangi oleh Kise. "KUROKO!"

* * *

Sesampainya di apartemennya, Tetsuna memberikan makan malam kepada Nigou dan memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Selama 3 tahun ini, Akashi telah mengajarkan Tetsuna untuk memasak, dari yang paling mudah sampai paling susah. Ketika hari-hari kuliah Tetsuna, teman-temannya itu sering datang untuk belajar bersama—walau akhirnya mereka bermain _pillow fight_ , atau yang lainnya. Dan Tetsuna tidak bisa membuat apapun lebih dari telur rebus. Maka dari itu, Akashi mengajarkan Tetsuna memasak dengan benar.

Untuk malam itu, karena gadis bersurai biru itu ingin bermalas-malasan, ia memilih untuk membuat _hot vanilla_ dengan satu helai roti bakar. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan makanannya di meja TV, dan duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Saat ia ingin menggigit rotinya, handphonenya berdering.

 ** _Akashi-kun is calling. . ._**

 _'_ _Akashi-kun? Untuk apa ia menelponku?'_ Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, ia menekan tombol accept. "Halo, ini Kuroko Tetsuna."

 _"_ _Tetsuna, bagaimana selama 3 bulan ini di TK Teikou?"_

"Anak-anaknya tidak terlalu bermasalah, Akashi-kun. Bahkan mereka kumpulan anak-anak jenius."

 _"_ _Kudengar tadi ada yang membuat Seika menangis."_

"Ah, iya. Seika-chan tidak sengaja menginjak tanaman anak-anak yang kami tanam 3 hari yang lalu. Dan akhirnya 3 temannya melemparkan ulat kearah Seika-chan."

 _"_ _Siapa anak-anak itu? Akan kuberi pelajaran!"_

Tetsuna menghela nafas. "Tidak perlu, Akashi-kun. Kasamatsu-san sudah memberikan mereka pelajaran."

 _"_ _Ya sudah kalau begitu."_ Akashi diam sejenak. _"Apa hari Sabtu kau ada jadwal?"_

 _"_ _Tidak, kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Kami, Generation of Miracles, akan bertemu di Tokyo. Aku harap kau bisa ikut."_

"Akashi-kun tidak berharap, tapi memaksa." Tetsuna menghela nafas (lagi). "Baiklah, akan kukosongkan jadwal untuk hari Sabtu.

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, perbincangan kita akan dilanjutkan hari Sabtu nanti."_

"Baik. Sampai jumpa, Akashi-kun."

Setelah sambungan telepon dimatikan, Tetsuna membawa piring dan gelasnya kembali ke dapur untuk dibersihkan. Tetsuna tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh mantan kaptennya itu. Tapi yang pasti, ia memiliki firasat bahwa ia akan bertemu seseorang.

Setelah semuanya sudah dibersihkan, Tetsuna beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang basah, ia mengenakan pakaian tidurnya— _sweatpants_ hitam dan _sweatshirt_ putih—dan beranjak ke tempat tidurnya. Menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan bisa tidur, ia mengambil beberapa novel yang ada di rak buku. Dan tanpa ia sadari, gadis bersurai biru langit itu sudah tertidur.

* * *

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, dan hari Sabtu telah datang—hari dimana _Generation of Miracles_ akan bertemu. Sebangunnya Tetsuna dari tidur malamnya, ia beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Seperti biasa, untuk menata bed hairnya membutuhkan 15-20 menit. Setelah selesai, ia mengenakan tank top hitam, dan celana jeans pendek. Lalu tangan putihnya menggapai sweater rajutan berwarna senada dengan surainya.

 _'_ _Ah, aku hampir lupa.'_

Ketika mendengar Nigou yang mengaing kelaparan, ia teringat bahwa ia lupa memberi sarapan untuk anjingnya itu. Ia menuangkan makanan Nigou di piringnya. Setelah selesai mencuci bersih piring Nigou, ia memakai sneakers putihnya yang dipakai sehari-hari. Lalu ia mengambil tas kecil berwarna hitam, dan mengelus kepala Nigou sebelum keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Mungkin ada pertanyaan mengapa ia tidak sarapan? Karena kemarin malam, Akashi memberi pesan untuk tidak memakan apa-apa, karena ia akan traktir makan pagi. Mungkin Tetsuna memang _emotionless_ , tetapi karena sudah tidak bertemu teman baiknya selama 3 bulan, iapun juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu mereka.

Sesampainya di Tower Clock Tokyo, dari kejauhan Tetsuna dapat melihat Aomine dan Momoi yang—seperti biasa—sedang bertengkar. Ketika Momoi menyadari kedatangan Kuroko, ia melambaikan tangan ke arah teman kecilnya itu sambil berlari.

"Tetsu-chan!" Momoi memeluk Tetsuna dengan erat.

"S-Satsuki-san.. Sesak.."

"Ah!" Momoi akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mematikannya. "Aku terlalu senang~Habisnya, aku sudah tidak bertemu Tetsu-chan selama 3 bulan!"

"Aku juga senang bertemu Satsuki-san lagi." Tetsuna tersenyum kecil.

"Oi, bagaimana denganku, Tetsu!"

"Ah, _ohayougozaimasu_ , Aomine-kun."

Perlahan-lahan, anggota Generation of Miracles akhirnya berkumpul.

"Lalu, Akashicchi dimana-ssu?" Kise bertanya.

"Aah~ Aka-chin terlambat. Aku lapar sekali." Kata Murasakibara dengan dagunya diatas kepala Tetsuna.

"Hentikan itu, Murasakibara-kun. Kalau kau melakukan itu, nanti aku tidak akan bisa tumbuh lagi." Tetsuna protes.

"Eeh~? Kuro-chin jangan bertumbuh lagi~ Ukuran Kuro-chin sudah pas untuk menjadi _body pillow_ -ku~"

"Murasakicchi, lepaskan Kurokocchi-ssu! Kurokocchi kan hanya milikku!" Kise ikut dalam perbincangan.

"Ara~ Ternyata Kise-chin selingkuh? Nanti akan kuberitau ke Kasamatsu-san~" Murasakibara mulai mengejek.

"Bukannya Murasakicchi sudah dengan Himuro-san-ssu? Berarti kau juga selingkuh dong-ssu!"

Mendengar percakapan yang tidak ada habisnya, Midorima hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Kapan mereka akan bertumbuh dewasa-nodayo.."

" _Pfft_." Aomine menahan tertawa. "Apa yang kau pakai, Midorima?"

"Tentu saja lucky item-ku! Ramalan Oha Asa mengatakan bahwa peringkat Cancer pada hari ini adalah kedua. Aku harus memakai ini untuk keuntunganku!" Kata Midorima yang sedang mengenakan topi berbentuk kepala kodok diatas kepalanya.

"Ah, ternyata kalian sudah berkumpul."

Suara bariton menghentikan keramaian yang dibuat oleh keempat laki-laki. Akashi akhirnya memunculkan diri, dengan menggunakan kemeja hitam dan celana panjang hitam.

 _'_ _Uwaah, saat liburan pun ia terlihat elegan.'_ Pikir Kise dan Aomine.

"Akashi-kun sudah terlambat 20 menit. Padahal Akashi-kun menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul pukul 9 pagi." Kata Tetsuna sambil melihat ke arah Akashi.

"Tadi jalanannya sangat ramai, jadi aku harus melewati jalan pintas yang agak jauh."

"Jalan pintas kenapa jauh-ssu?" Kise bertanya tanpa berpikir.

"Kau berani membantah, Ryouta?" Akashi bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan senjata keramatnya—gunting merah—dan tersenyum seperti psikopat yang mencari mangsa selanjutnya..

"T-T-Tidak, Akashicchi! A-A-Aku masih ingin hidup." Kise bersembunyi di belakang Aomine.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?! Menjauhlah dariku!"

Selama Aomine dan Kise bertengkar, Murasakibara bertanya. "Nee, Aka-chin~ Ayo kita pergi. Kenapa masih disini?"

Pria bersurai merah itu melihat sekitarnya dengan bola mata heterokromnya, meneliti tiap orang yang berlalu-lalang. "Kita masih menunggu satu orang lagi."

"Siapa? Kita bertujuh sudah disini." Momoi menyatakan.

"Ah, maaf aku terlambat!"

Semua anggota _Generation of Miracles_ menoleh kearah sumber suara. Disana berdiri seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut gradasi merah dan hitam, berlari pelan ke arah mereka.

"Kagami...kun?" Kata Tetsuna pelan.

Dan inilah yang sangat dihindari oleh Tetsuna—pertemuan yang selalu ia hindari.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

* _Okaa-san_ = Ibu  
* _Otou-san_ = Ayah  
* _O tsukare samadeshita_ = Terima kasih atas usahanya  
* _Ohayougozaimasu_ = Selamat pagi

Yaay Chapter 2 sudah keluar~ Ohyaa, saya mau nanya niih.. Para readers mau endingnya sampai mana? Sampai Kuroko dan Kagami jadian atau sampai menikah? Kalau sampai menikah, pasti nanti lebih ada feelsnyaa~

Mohon review yaa, terima kasiih! *bow*

 **Regards,**

 **theintrovertgirl**


	4. Chapter Three

Seperti janji saya di fanfic sebelumnya, saya akan merilis (wiih) chapter ke-3 'Don't Go' kalau tidak Jum'at, mungkin Sabtu. Mungkin karena saya sudah terlalu lama libur sekolah, jadi lupa hari ini hari apa.. -_-  
Oh ya! Ada sedikit perubahan. Saya akan mengganti nama-nama yang gendernya saya ganti dengan nama depan mereka. (Gak ngerti, yah? Maaf saya rada gak jelas.) Seperti misalnya, di chapter sebelumnya, 'Kuroko' di fanfic ini saya sebut dengan 'Kuroko'. Tetapi untuk selanjutnya, 'Kuroko' akan saya sebut dengan 'Tetsuna', dan berlaku juga untuk Kasamatsu, Takao, Furihata, dan Himuro.  
Oke, saya sudah selesai berbicara. Silahkan baca! :) *traktakdungces*

* * *

DON'T GO

CHAPTER THREE

.

.

A Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction

Pairing(s) : KagaKuro, AoMomo, MidoTaka, AkaFuri, dan masih banyak lagii

Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

WARNING! Gender Bender, OOCness, Typo everywhere

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki Kuroko No Basuke

"Kagami...kun?"

6 Orang di sekitar pria tinggi bersurai gradasi merah dan hitam tercengang, bahkan tidak mempercayai mata mereka sendiri, terutama si gadis bersurai biru langit. Walaupun wajahnya tidak menampakkan betapa kaget dirinya, hatinya langsung berdetak dengan cepat.

"A-Ah, sepertinya aku berhalusinasi kalau ada Kagami disini.." Aomine memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"I-Iya-ssu.. Aku juga.." Kise meng- _iya_ -kan apa yang dikatakan Aomine.

"Hei, kalian jahat sekali! Aku benar-benar ada!" Kata Kagami dengan kesal.

"Uwaah, Kagamin benar-benar pulang!" Momoi berlari ke arah Kagami. "Bagaimana kehidupan di Amerika?"

"Tidak banyak berubah, kurang lebih masih sama seperti dulu aku kecil." Kagami menjelaskan.

"Ara~ Ternyata Kaga-chin benar-benar pulang, seperti yang dikatakan Muro-chin~" Murasakibara berkata sambil mengunyah maiubo kesayangannya.

"Uwah, siapa yang bisa mengira kalau _Bakagami_ ini akan menjadi pemain NBA!" Aomine menonjok pelan lengan Kagami.

"Apa-apaan kau, _Ahomine_! Siapa yang mengalahkanmu saat Winter Cup, hah!" Kagami mulai mengejek.

"Tapi tanpa bantuan Kurokocchi, kau tidak akan bisa menang-ssu!" Kise menyambar.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Kemana bocah itu?" Kagami mulai celingak-celinguk mencari _bocah_ yang ia sebut barusan.

"Aku disini, Kagami-kun."

"WAH!" Kagami tersentak kaget melihat kedatangan Tetsuna yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya. "Berhenti mengagetkanku, Kuroko! Kau tidak berubah sama sekali!"

"Aku dari tadi ada disini, Kagami-kun."

"Hah.. Memang dasarnya kau yang tidak peka-nanodayo." Kata Midorima sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Sebelum Kagami menjawab Midorima, Akashi memotong pembicaraan. "Mau sampai kapan kita disini?"

"Eh? Kita sudah mau jalan-ssu?"

"Dari tadi aku menunggu kalian berhenti berbicara." Akashi menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

"AYO!" Kise, Momoi, dan Murasakibara berteriak.

* * *

Ketika dalam perjalanan ke tujuan, suasana dipenuhi oleh suara Momoi yang meng-interview Kagami, Aomine yang mengejek Kagami, suara Murasakibara yang sedang makan potato chips, dan Kise yang juga mengejek Kagami. Akashi mengetahui bahwa Kuroko masih mengingat kejadian pada saat mereka SMA, maka dari itu mereka berdua jalan di paling belakang.

"Tetsuna."

Tetsuna tersentak kaget, mendengar namanya yang tiba-tiba disebut. "Y-Ya?"

"Kau...masih sakit hati dengan Taiga?" Seperti biasa, Akashi bukanlah orang yang suka basa basi dan langsung _to the point._

Gadis yang diajak bicara oleh si tuan absolut diam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang harus ia jawab kepadanya. Mau dia berbohong seperti apapun juga, pasti akhirnya akan ketahuan. "...Tidak juga."

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tau kau masih memiliki perasaan kepadanya."

"Berhenti membahas masa lalu, Akashi-kun." Tetsuna mulai risih. "Aku...tidak mau membicarakan itu lagi."

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau," Akashi berkata, "Tapi asal kau tau, kau tidak bisa selamanya di balik tirai dan merenungkan masa lalu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Akashi berjalan lebih cepat, meninggalkan Tetsuna yang masih berjalan di belakang.

"Aku hanya...belum siap untuk menghadapinya." Kata Tetsuna dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Dan anehnya, Aomine mendengar.

Mendengar perkataan sepupunya, Aomine berhenti mengejek Kagami karena sudah digantikan oleh Kise. Ia mulai memperlambat tempo jalannya supaya bisa berjalan dengan Tetsuna.

"Kau belum siap menghadapi apa?" Aomine asal ceplos.

"...Maksudnya?" Tetsuna bertanya sambil menengok keatas dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tadi aku dengar kau sedang ngedumel sendiri."

"Oh.." Kata Tetsuna pelan. "Bukan hal yang penting, kok."

Aomine menghela nafas. "Perlu kau tau, kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, aku selalu bisa membantumu. Dimanapun dan kapanpun. Dan aku harap kau mengingat itu." Kata Aomine sambil memberantaki rambut Tetsuna.

"Hentikan itu, Aomine-kun. Nanti rambutku kusut. Sudah cukup susah untuk membereskan bed hairku tadi pagi, jadi jangan menambahkan pekerjaanku." Kata Kuroko sambil berusaha menyingkirkan telapak tangan besar Aomine.

"Kita sudah sampai." Akashi memberitahu. Mereka bertujuh berdiri didepan kafe yang dari depanpun terlihat mewah.

"A-Akashicchi, kita tidak salah tempat-ssu?"

"Apakah aku pernah salah, Ryouta?"

"T-T-Tidak! Ayo kita masuk!" Kata Kise dengan canggung.

* * *

Setelah makan pagi bersama di kafe yang sangat sangat mewah—karena selera Akashi, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke kebun binatang.

"Akashi-kun, selanjutnya kita kemana?" Tanya si gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Kita akan ke tempat yang disukai oleh Tetsuna," Akashi menjawab, lalu menengok ke sebelahnya dimana Tetsuna berdiri yang juga sedang menoleh ketika mendengar namanya, "Kebun binatang."

"Oi, Akashi. Kau sadar kalau kita bukan anak SMA lagi, kan? Siapa yang mau melihat tua bangka berusia 21 tahun berjalan-jalan di kebun binatang?" Lagi-lagi, Aomine asal ceplos dan menyebabkan hujan gunting.

"Tenang saja, Daiki. Tidak ada yang akan melihat kita, kecuali hewan-hewan dan pawangnya." Akashi berkata, lalu menoleh ke arah Aomine dan tersenyum seperti psikopat. "Dan, jangan membantah perkataanku."

"B-Baik."

"Jangan bilang kalau Akashicchi menyewa kebun binatang itu.." Gumam Kise.

"Kalau sudah tau, kenapa masih berpikir?" Tanya Akashi.

"EH? Akashicchi menyewa satu tempat besar itu-ssu?!" Teriak Kise dengan syok dan kaget setengah mati.

"Diam, Kise!" Teriak Kagami dan Aomine bersamaan, saking kesalnya.

"H-Hidoi-ssu!"

"Tapi, aku harap kita bisa menikmati hari ini." Gumam Tetsuna sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, mereka akhirnya sampai di tujuan—yaitu kebun binatang. Dari kejauhan, mereka dapat melihat kumpulan wanita yang mereka kenal dengan baik.

"Sei-kun!" Teriak wanita bersurai coklat, sambil melambaikan tangan dengan seorang anak perempuan di pelukannya.

"Ah, Kou." Akashi menghampiri keluarga kecilnya itu, dan mengambil anak semata wayangnya dari pelukkan ibunya. "Kau ternyata berhasil mengundang mereka semua."

"I-Iya. Tadinya, Kazue-san tidak mau. Tetapi saat aku menyebut nama Midorima-san, ia langsung berubah pikiran."

Keluarga kecil Akashi masih berbincang-bincang dengan penuh afeksi. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang menghampiri istri dan anaknya, seorang wanita bersurai hitam menghampiri si dokter bersurai hijau yang berwajah tidak senang.

"Hei, Shin-chan! Apa kau tidak bahagia kalau aku ikut datang?" Sapanya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu juga, Kazue? Kemarin kau bilang kalau mau belanja bulanan." Tanya si dokter tsundure.

"Kou-chan mengajakku untuk ikut pergi. Tadinya sih memang tidak mau, tapi kalau ada Shin-chan, beda lagi urusannya." Kata Kazue sambil memeluk lengan kanan Midorima dan membuat wajah si pria bersurai hijau merah merona.

Di sisi lain, Yukiya sibuk memarahi Kise karena ia berbohong.

"Y-Yukiyacchi, aku sudah bilang kalau aku minta maaf-ssu.." Kata Kise dengan wajah melas.

"Tetap saja, bohong tetaplah bohong! Tadi pagi kau bilangnya mau pergi bertemu manajermu untuk melonggarkan hari istirahatmu, tetapi kenapa aku bisa menemukanmu disini, hah!" Ujar Yukiya dengan kesal. "Dan jangan keluarkan muka melasmu! Itu tidak akan bekerja saat aku memarahimu!"

"Ya sudah," Kise melangkah ke arah Yukiya, dan memeluknya dengan penuh afeksi. "Maaf ya, Yukiyacchi. Aku tau kau khawatir aku kecapekan-ssu, tetapi kami semua disini untuk menyambut kepulangan Kagamicchi-ssu.."

"Hah.. Dasar kau ini!" Yukiya akhirnya menyerah dan membalas pelukkan Kise. "Tidak ada kesempatan kedua, ya?"

"Baik-ssu!"

Dan di sisi lainnya, seperti biasa, Himuro memanjakan kekasihnya, yaitu si pria titan bersurai ungu.

"Muro-chin, kau datang juga?"

"Tentu saja, Atsushi. Aku kan ingin melihatmu." Kata Himuro sambil mengelus pipi Murasakibara.

Masih di tempat mereka berdiri, 4 orang tersisa hanya melihat keadaan didepan mereka.

"Sebenarnya kita disini untuk apa, ya.." Gumam Kagami.

"Kita disini untuk menonton pertunjukkan dimana keluarga penuh dengan afeksi bertemu, Kagami-kun." Jawab Tetsuna dengan wajah dan suara monoton. Mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal, si pria bersurai gradasi merah dan hitam menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kuroko," Panggil Kagami. "Kau..kehilangan berat badan lagi ya?"

"Eh?" Tetsuna menoleh ke atas—menatap wajah Kagami. "Tidak kok, mungkin Kagami-kun yang semakin besar. Apa jangan-jangan Kagami-kun ingin menyaingi besar tubuh Murasakibara-kun?"

"Hah?! Tentu saja tidak!" Kata Kagami, masih mengobservasi perubahan-perubahan Tetsuna. "Rambutmu juga semakin panjang.."

"Ah.." Mendengar pernyataan Kagami, si gadis bersurai biru langit itu langsung memegang rambutnya. "Mungkin sudah saatnya aku memotongnya lagi.."

"Jangan mencoba untuk memotongnya, sekalipun kau berpikir juga jangan!" Ucap Kagami, dan membuat Tetsuna kaget. "Rambutmu sudah bagus seperti ini."

Mendengar pernyataan dari mantan cahayanya itu, dadanya merasa hangat dan jantungnya mulai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Kuroko memalingkan penglihatannya.

 _'_ _Ternyata sampai 3 tahun berlalu, aku masih mencintainya.'_

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Yay akhirnya chapter 3 dirilis (YAAY!)  
Maaf sekali kalau yang kali ini rada-rada gajelas, karena saya juga lagi gak fokus.  
Untuk chapter selajutnya, saya gak bisa janji kapan akan dirilis, karena selama beberapa minggu saya akan menjadi baby sitter(?). Maksudnyaa, saudara saya akan liburan ke rumah saya, dan saya harus menjaga mereka. Akan saya usahakan dengan usaha kekuatan maksimal(?) minggu depan akan dirilis.  
Terima kasih sudah membaca, mohon review~

 **Aomine** : Ah, Author! Tunggu!

 **Author** : Apa lagi, Aomine-kun?

 **Aomine** : Di scene terakhir, aku dan Satsuki dimana?

 **Satsuki** : Iya, Author-chan! Masa aku dan Dai-chan ditinggal? TT_TT

 **Author** : Yaa, kalian jadi nyamuknya Kagami dan Kuroko lahh~

 **Ao & Satsu** : JAHAAT!

 **Regards,**

 **theintrovertgirl**


	5. Chapter Four

Haii semuaa~ Maaf banget saya nge-updatenya terlalu lama dan melewati deadline. Saya akhir akhir ini lagi depresi berat, jadi inspirasinya ikutan depresi..

SPECIAL THANKS TO **TanakaIchira** , **PenaBulu** , sorahime345, **Nyankoii** , Zhang Fei, kurohime, Network Error, Arisa Hamada, misa kaguya hime, Freyja Lawliet yang berperan sebagai mood booster dan penyemangat saya untuk menulis(mengetik) chapter selanjutnya~ *bow*

Oke, saya sudah selesai cuap-cuap. Silahkan membaca~

* * *

DON'T GO

CHAPTER FOUR

.

.

A Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction

Pairing(s) : KagaKuro, AoMomo, MidoTaka, AkaFuri, dan masih banyak lagii

Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

WARNING! Gender Bender, OOCness, Typo everywhere

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki Kuroko No Basuke

Setelah 20 menit reunian keluarga-keluarga kecil, akhirnya mereka melanjutkan aktivitas dengan mengelilingi kebun binatang dan dimulai dengan mengendarai bus kebun binatang, dan tentu saja yang mengendarai adalah supir pribadi keluarga Akashi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mini-bus itu dipenuhi oleh suara Aomine dan Kise yang bertengkar, suara Momoi yang berteriak setiap ada anak-anak hewan, suara Kagami dan Murasakibara yang saling mengejek, suara Takao dan Himuro yang mengomentari setiap hewan yang mereka jumpai. Yang lima lagi kemana? Eh, maksudnya enam. Buah hati kecil keluarga Akashi yang duduk di sebelah Kuroko sedang menikmati tidur siangnya, sedangkan ayah dan ibunya sedang dalam _lovey-dovey mood_. Yukiya menikmati pemandangan hewan-hewan yang berlalu lalang melewatinya dengan diam. Midorima yang duduk diantara calon istrinya dan temannya yang bersurai biru langit hanya diam sambil melihat hewan-hewan yang melewatinya, dan menggerutu tentang betapa berisiknya teman-temannya itu.

"Uwaah~ Lihat itu-ssu!" Kata Kise kegirangan ketika melihat gajah yang menyemburkan air dari belalainya. "Gajah itu seperti Aominecchi kalau sedang bersin!"

"Diam kau!" Kata Aomine kesal.

"Kaga-chin, ada teman-temanmu disana~" Kata Murasakibara sambil menunjuk kumpulan harimau. "Tidak ikut bermain dengan mereka?"

"Hah! Kau juga harusnya bermain dengan beruang-beruang disana, kenapa kau masih disini?" Kagami kembali bertanya sambil menyengir.

"Uwaah~ Lihat anak harimau itu, Kagamin! Lucu sekali, ya~ Atau jangan-jangan, Kagamin saat kecil seperti itu?" Ucap Momoi kegirangan ketika melihat anak harimau yang sedang tidur dipelukan induknya. (Para readers merasakan deja vu? Hehehee)

"Tentu saja tidak, Momoi! Dan kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan mengejekku?!" Jawab Kagami.

Wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang tadinya diam, tiba-tiba tertawa halus, dan menarik perhatian orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Takao-san?" Tanya Tatsumi.

"Lihat deh, kera itu sedang kejar-kejaran! Mengingatkan aku terhadap Shin-chan yang suka mengejarku ketika aku mengambil _lucky item_ nya!" Jelas Kazue sambil menunjuk kera yang ia maksud. Dan tiba-tiba, kera yang mengejar akhirnya mendapatkan yang ia kejar, dan dipeluknya dengan mesra.

"Apa Midorima-san juga memelukmu seperti itu?" Tatsumi kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Itu kan satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan lucky itemnya kembali!"

Mendengar namanya yang disebut-sebut, Midorima pun menengok ke arah calon istrinya. "B-Berhentilah bercerita tentang itu _nodayo_." Katanya sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Mendengar calon istrinya yang bercerita semakin panjang, pria bersurai hijau itu akhirnya pasrah. "Kenapa aku ikut beginian ya.." Gumamnya pelan.

"Tentu karena Midorima-kun ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya." Suara halus namun monoton menjawab pertanyaan Midorima. Si pria bersurai hijau menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan melihat wanita bersurai biru langit panjang, tangannya merangkul bahu kecil anak dari Akashi dan Kou.

"Kenapa kau mau saja dijadikan _baby sitter_ oleh Akashi _nodayo_? Seika kan anak mereka, seharusnya mereka yang mengurusnya." Tanyanya dengan dingin.

"Lihat saja mereka sedang apa.." Jawab Tetsuna, lalu menghela nafas. "Lagi pula, aku senang dengan anak-anak. Mereka sangat jujur, dan tidak pernah membuat sakit hati." Lanjut Tetsuna sambil mengelus surai merah Seika.

Sedangkan di seberang sana, pria tinggi bersurai gradasi merah dan hitam memperhatikannya, sambil tersenyum lembut. Tidak lupa juga, ia mendapatkan ejekkan 'gila' oleh Murasakibara dan Momoi.

* * *

Setelah berkeliling kebun binatang, mereka turun satu per satu dari bus. Buah hati keluarga Akashi sampai sekarang pun tidak mengunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Dan akibat Akashi dan Kou yang melupakan anaknya dan langsung turun dari bus, akhirnya Tetsuna yang mengangkat dan menggendong si kecil bersurai merah. Dan akhirnya, semua penumpang turun dari bus.

"Eh? Kuroko dimana?" Kagami memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh iya! Sei-kun, Seika-chan dimana?" Kou ikut bertanya, dengan suara syok.

"Dia bersama Tetsuna, jangan khawatir." Jawab Akashi dengan kalem.

"Tapi Kurokocchi saja tidak ada ssu!" Ucap Kise.

"Aku disini, Kise-kun." Suara halus namun monoton yang sangat mereka kenali berasal dari belakang Kise.

"Ah! Maaf, Kuroko-san." Dengan lari pelan, Kou menghampiri Tetsuna yang sedang menggendong anaknya.

"Oi, Akashi," suara bass membisik di sebelah Akashi. "Bukankah ini saatnya kita menjalani misi kita?"

 _*flashback*_

 _Ketika hendak menaiki mini-bus yang disewa oleh Akashi, tiba-tiba si wanita bersurai biru langit mengeluarkan suara._

 _"_ _Minna-san, bolehkah aku ke toilet dulu?" Tanyanya._

 _"_ _Tadi bukannya kau bilang tidak mau, Tetsu?" Si pria tan bersurai navy kembali bertanya._

 _"_ _Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, Aomine-kun." Gumam Tetsuna. "Tadi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Jadi, boleh atau tidak?"_

 _"_ _Cepatlah, Tetsuna." Ujar Akashi. Dengan itu, Tetsuna beranjak pergi mencari toilet._

 _Satu menit telah berlalu, dan ternyata Tetsuna belum kembali juga. Teman kecil sekaligus sepupu si wanita bersurai biru langit semakin cemas akan Tetsuna._

 _"_ _Lama sekali, Tetsu.." Ucap Aomine._

 _Melihat tingkah aneh si pria berkulit tan, Kagami akhirnya berdiri. "Aku akan mencari Kuroko."_

 _"_ _Cepatlah kembali, Taiga." Perintah Akashi. Dengan itu, si pria bersurai gradasi merah dan hitam juga pergi._

 _"_ _Nee, minna~" Suara cempreng namun jantan mengusir keheningan. "Kalian semua tau kan kalau Kagamicchi merubah Kurokocchi?"_

 _"_ _Memang kenapa, Ki-chan?"_

 _"_ _Aku punya ide." Seringai dikeluarkan oleh Kise. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat Kagamicchi dengan Kurokocchi menjadi semakin dekat?"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana caranya, Kise? Kau tidak berpikir untuk meninggalkan mereka disini kan?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan permainan konyolmu_ nodayo _. Bukan karena aku peduli dengan Kuroko, tetapi melihatnya murung membuat suasana menjadi buruk. Jadi aku harap kau punya ide yang tidak aneh-aneh_ nanodayo _."_

 _Dan seketika, keheningan meliputi suasana yang tadinya ramai._

 _"_ _Bagaimana kalau kita kurung mereka di suatu tempat?" Kata Yukiya asal ceplos._

 _"_ _Aku punya ide yang lebih baik dari itu." Tatsumi mengeluarkan seringainya._

 _*flashback ends*_

"Ah, iya." Akashi kembali menjawab teman(baca : budak)nya dengan bisikan. Melihat istrinya kembali ke sisinya, pria bersurai merah itu langsung mengambil anaknya dari pelukkan sang ibu, lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga anaknya. "Ayo kita mulai misinya."

"Ah, _Otou-san_ , aku mau kesana!" Kata Seika sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat bermain.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana." Kata Akashi. Sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya, ia berkata, "Kalau kalian mau berpencar, silahkan saja. Tapi kita harus bertemu disini lagi pukul setengah enam sore supaya bisa mengikuti _night adventure_." Dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menuju ke tempat yang Seika ingin kunjungi. Istrinya pun membungkuk sebelum mengikuti jejak sang suami.

"Kalau begitu," Ucap Kise sambil membuka peta. "Aku dan Yukiyacchi akan menonton pertunjukkan cowboy di paling belakang ssu!"

 _'_ _Aku harus melakukan ini.'_ Pikir Yukiya, lalu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ayo."

Dengan itu, Kise dan Yukiya pergi.

"Dai-chan, kita mau kemana dulu?" Ujar Momoi sambil melihat peta yang sedang dibaca oleh Aomine.

"Kita akan menonton pertunjukkan singa. Pertunjukkannya mulai pukul 1. Sekarang sudah setengah satu, dan posisinya lumayan jauh. Jadi, kita akan pergi sekarang."

Dengan itu, Aomine dan Momoi pergi.

"Muro-chin, aku mau ke toko permen itu~" Ucap si titan bersurai ungu sambil melihat ke pasangannya dan menunjuk toko permen.

Melihat tingkah pasangannya yang seperti anak-anak ini, Tatsumi terkekeh. " _Okay_ , Atsushi."

Dengan itu, Murasakibara dan Tatsumi pergi.

"Shin-chan, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan lomba berkuda?"

Midorima menoleh ke arah calon istrinya, lalu berkata, "Oha Asa tidak berkata apa-apa tentang hewan-hewan. Jadi, baiklah."

Dengan itu Midorima dan Kazue pergi.

Keheningan meliputi suasana diantara si pria bersurai gradasi merah dan hitam dan wanita bersurai biru langit.

"Jadi," Kagami memulai pembicaraan. "Tinggal kita disini. Bagaimana kalau kita mengelilingi kebun binatang ini bersama?" Ajak Kagami sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Melihat tingkah mantan cahayanya, ia tersenyum halus dan berkata, "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan _Baby Zoo_? Aku ingin melihat anak-anak harimau."

"Baiklah, ayo."

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Oke, saya siap untuk mendengar kemarahan para readers. Tapi sebelum saya dimarahi, biarkan saya menjelaskan.

1\. Saya sangat minta maaf atas chapter yang pendek dan menggantung ini. Tapi **saya berjanji untuk melanjutkan chapter ini dan meng-update ulang chapter ini dan akan dipublish bersamaan dengan chapter 5.**

2\. Untuk kapan saya akan mempublish chapter 5, saya tidak tau dan saya usahakan secepatnya. Tapi **saya berjanji atas nama saya sendiri** (karena bersumpah atas nama Tuhan itu tidak boleh) **bahwa saya tidak akan meng-hiatus-kan fanfic ini.**

Sekian dari penjelasan dan janji saya.

 **Yukiya** : Oi, Author! Kok saya berasa cuma jadi pemeran figuran yang asal lewat doang sih?!

 **Kazue** : Iya, Author! Udah updatenya lama pula!

 **Author** : Maafkan, Yukiya-san, Kazue-san.. Saya lagi depresi berat..

 **Tatsumi** : *puk puk* Tak apa, Author-san. Yang penting kau sudah berjanji untuk memperbaiki fanfic asal-asalan ini.

Akhir kata, silahkan memarahi saya di kotak review. Dan terimakasih karena kalian sudah membaca fanfic ini.

 **Regards,**

 **theintrovertgirl**


	6. Chapter Five

Di hari Sabtu yang cukup terik, tepatnya di Museum Hewan Langka, terdapat seorang pria bersurai gradasi merah dan hitam yang sedang menggendong seorang wanita bersurai biru muda di punggungnya. Si wanita merangkul leher si pria dengan lengan putih bagaikan porselennya, sedangkan lengan kekar si pria menyangga kaki putih si wanita. Dapat terlihatpun wajah sang wanita yang cemberut dan juga wajah sang pria yang sedang menahan tertawa.

"Kuroko," Si pria memanggil wanita yang ia gendong selama setengah jam perjalanan. "Aku sudah meminta maaf, bukan?"

"Semua salah Kagami-kun." Jawab si wanita dengan singkat.

Tunggu… Apa yang terjadi dengan pasangan _otepe_ kita? Apa yang menyebabkan mereka begini..? Dan… Kenapa lutut Tetsuna terbalut kapas tipis?!

.

DON'T GO

CHAPTER FIVE

.

.

A Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction

Pairing(s) : KagaKuro, AoMomo, MidoTaka, AkaFuri, dan masih banyak lagii

Genre(s) : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

WARNING! Gender Bender, OOCness, Typo everywhere

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki Kuroko No Basuke

 _2 Jam yang lalu…_

 _"_ _Uwaah, lucu sekali.." Gumam Tetsuna ketika melihat seekor harimau tutul salju yang sedang menyusui ketiga anaknya._

 _Melihat sang mantan bayangan sangat membuat hati Kagami hangat. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat wajah Tetsuna dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar ketika melihat bayi-bayi hewan. Mengingatkannya ketika ia mengikuti kemah musim panas di Villa yang mereka sewa bersama anggota klub basket Seirin. Waktu itu, mereka menangkap seekor tupai yang sedang memberi makan anaknya buah kenari. Ia masih tidak bisa melupakan wajah Tetsuna dengan mata aquamarinenya yang berbinar-binar dan ujung-ujung bibirnya yang ditarik sedikit, menimbulkan senyuman tipis. Kagami masih belum lupa ketika anggota lainnya melihat ekspresi partnernya, kacamata Hyuuga mendadak pecah, Izuki mulai mengeluarkan lelucon yang sangat sangat garing, Kiyoshi mendadak kejang ditempat, Tsucida dan Koganei yang melongo, Mitobe yang menangis karena terlalu bahagia, dan para trio yang berpelukan seperti teletubies. Bagaimana dengan sang pelatih titisan iblis mereka? Aida sudah memeluk Tetsuna seerat-eratnya, sampai yang dipeluk pingsan akibat tidak mendapatkan udara yang cukup. Bagaimana dengan perasaan Kagami sendiri ketika melihat ekspresi partnernya? Ia hampir saja mengecup bibir berwarna_ peach _milik Tetsuna, tetapi dihentikan oleh perlakuan kasar sang pelatih._

 _"_ _Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun," Akhirnya Tetsuna mengeluarkan Kagami dari dunia khayalannya. "Lihat, itu mirip sekali dengan Kagami-kun."_

 _Kagami menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Tetsuna, hanya untuk melihat seekor harimau yang sedang memakan makan siangnya seperti sudah tidak diberi makan selama 1 minggu. "A-Apa maksudmu, hah!" Kagami menyadari maksud dari Tetsuna bahwa harimau itu mirip dengannya._

 _"_ _Kalau Kagami-kun sedang makan burger di Maji, pasti Kagami-kun terlihat seperti itu." Kata Tetsuna sambil menahan tertawa. Ah, betapa indahnya pemandangan di depan mata Kagami. Seperti sedang melihat dewi dari kayangan yang sedang tersenyum indah._

 _"_ _Kagami-kun," Lagi-lagi, Tetsuna mengeluarkan Kagami dari dunia khayalannya. "Jangan menatapku seperti pedophile. Seram tau." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tetsuna meninggalkan Kagami yang melongo. Ternyata Kagami masih dalam proses_ loading _._

 _Setelah memutar_ Baby Zoo _, akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu keluar._

 _"_ _Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun." Tetsuna memanggil Kagami sambil menarik ujung lengan kaosnya pelan. "Aku mau vanilla shake."_

 _"_ _Hah?" Kagami menoleh kearah wanita bersurai biru langit yang sedari tadi memanggilnya. "Sudah kubilang dari tadi, tidak mungkin ada yang menjual vanilla shake di tengah-tengah hutan seperti ini."_

 _"_ _Tapi aku mau vanilla shake, Kagami-kun." Tetsuna menggunakan jurus_ puppy-eye _nya. Melihat mantan bayangannya yang keanak-anakan seperti ini, Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menghela nafas._

 _"_ _Baiklah, ayo kita cari."_

'STRIKE!' _Batin si wanita bersurai biru langit, bersorak sorai atas kemenangannya._

 _Namun anehnya, ternyata Maji Burger membuka cabang di kebun binatang! Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Kagami dan Tetsuna membuat_ mental memo _untuk menanyakan Akashi soal ini._

 _Setelah mendapatkan yang Tetsuna mau, suasana perjalanan Kagami dengannya sangat sunyi. Nggak juga sih, di sela-selanya ada suara-suara hewan, seperti monyet-monyet yang memanggil kawan-kawannya, burung-burung yang bernyanyi, dan juga jangkrik yang ikut latihan lomba_ choir _. Tetapi kesunyian dihancurkan ketika—_

 _"_ _Kuroko," Kagami memanggil wanita bersurai biru langit yang sedang asyik menyeruput vanilla shake dari sedotan disebelahnya. "Apakah vanilla shake se-enak itu?"_

 _Tetsuna menoleh ke lawan bicaranya, dan melepas sedotan yang sedari tadi berada di bibirnya. "Bagaimana Kagami-kun bisa menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Sang pencinta milkshake menatap Kagami seakan-akan si pria bersurai gradasi merah hitam itu telah mencela kepercayaannya. "Aku tidak percaya bahwa Kagami-kun bertanya seperti itu."_

 _"_ _O-Oi! Kenapa kau bicara seperti seakan-akan aku sudah merendahkanmu?!"_

 _"_ _Karena Kagami-kun tidak mempercayai betapa enaknya vanilla milkshake."_

 _Tiba-tiba, lampu bohlam bersinar terang diatas kepala Kagami. Ia menyeringai, lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku mau coba rasanya vanilla milkshake yang sangat kau sukai." Dengan itu, Kagami mengambil paksa gelas putih berisi vanilla milkshake yang berada di genggaman Tetsuna, menyedotnya dari sedotan sambil mengecap rasa cairan yang mengalir di dalam mulutnya. "Hm, enak juga."_

 _"_ _Maka dari itu, Kagami-kun pasti juga sekarang terkena vanilla-addicted sepertiku." Kata Tetsuna dengan nada datarnya dan sedikit kesombongan._

 _30 detik sudah berlalu, namun Kagami masih enggan mengembalikan kepemilikan Tetsuna. Merasa ada yang aneh, Tetsuna akhirnya memulai pembicaraan lagi._

 _"_ _Kagami-kun, bukankah sudah cukup merasakan vanilla shake-nya?" Tanyanya._

 _"_ _Maaf, Kuroko. Vanilla shake ini sangat enak. Biarkan sisanya untukku, ya?" Kata Kagami sambil berjalan menjauhi Tetsuna._

 _Sial! Ternyata ini semua trik dari Kagami untuk menjauhi Tetsuna dari vanilla milkshake-nya! Tetsuna langsung mengejar Kagami. "Kagami-kun, kembalikan vanilla-kun padaku!" Ia berusaha untuk berteriak, namun suaranya tidak terbiasa dengan nada keras._

 _Namun ternyata, dewa keberuntungan tidak berada di sisi Kagami. Pria bersurai gradasi merah hitam itu tidak melihat bahwa ada batu yang cukup besar di depannya, dan kakinya tidak kuat menendang batu itu sehingga ia tersandung dan menerbangkan segelas vanilla milkshake ke udara._

 _"_ _Vanilla-kun!" Akhirnya Tetsuna mampu berteriak, namun semua telah terlambat. Tidak ada yang bisa menolong vanilla-kun._

 _Vanilla-kun telah jatuh dan seluruh isinya tumpah._

 _Merasakan ada aura gelap di belakangnya membuat Kagami tidak berani untuk menoleh ke belakang. Namun dengan nyali yang begitu besar, ia menoleh dan melihat sepasang iris biru langit menatapnya dengan penuh amarah._

 _"_ _M-Maaf, Kuroko."_

 _Dengan itu, Tetsuna berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah Kagami. Melihat aksi si wanita, dengan refleks Kagami bangkit berdiri dan ikut berlari untuk menghindari sang mantan bayangan yang akan meledak bagaikan bom waktu. Dan ternyata, dewa keberuntungan juga tidak berada di sisi Tetsuna. Tetsuna tersandung batu yang disandungi oleh Kagami. Tapi bedanya, Tetsuna terjatuh dan wajahnya berada di aspal yang keras. Apa mungkin gravitasi sangat mencintai Tetsuna?_

 _"_ _Kuroko!" Kagami berlari ke arah Tetsuna yang sedang tengkurap di aspal. Ia mencoba untuk menarik bahu kecilnya, hanya untuk melihat wajah yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Kagami tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ketika ia melihat wajah Tetsuna, hidungnya mengeluarkan darah tipis, bibir_ peach _-nya ternganga sedikit, pipinya memerah, namun wajahnya masih datar._

 _Puas tertawa, akhirnya Kagami mengelap darah dari hidung Tetsuna, dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangannya._

 _"_ _Apa kau bisa berdiri?" Tanyanya._

 _"_ _Ah," Tetsuna mencoba berdiri, dan ternyata bisa. Namun ketika melihat kebawah, Tetsuna sadar akan dua hal. "Kagami-kun, lututku berdarah, dan kakiku sakit."_

 _Lagi-lagi, Kagami tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti tidak ada hari esok untuk berbahagia._

* * *

Sekarang…

"Tapi aku tidak habis pikir," Kagami memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Bagaimana kau bisa terluka sebanyak itu tapi wajahmu masih sedatar teflon? Hahaha…"

"Kagami-kun, kalau Kagami-kun tidak berhenti tertawa, aku akan mencekikmu. Lenganku ada di lehermu, loh." Kata Tetsuna.

"Ya ya ya, aku berhenti tertawa.."

Dan lagi-lagi, kesunyian melanda suasana.. Kagami merasa sedikit bersalah karena kalau ia tidak mengambil vanilla milkshake milik Tetsuna, pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Ah, sekarang Kagami sangat-sangat gloomy..

"Kagami-kun," Tetsuna memanggil Kagami yang hanyut dalam pikirannya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menoleh. "Ya?"

"Itu." Tetsuna menunjuk benda yang berjalan di udara dengan kabel listrik sebagai penopangnya. "Aku mau naik itu."

"Hah?" Kagami ikut melihat ke arah yang Tetsuna tunjuk. "Oh, kereta gantung? Ya sudah, ayo kita ke sana."

* * *

"Wah.." Gumam Tetsuna ketika melihat keluar kaca kereta gantung yang ia naiki bersama Kagami.

Sementara di seberang sana, bukannya melihat pemandangan, Kagami malah sibuk melihat sosok wanita bersurai biru langit di depannya yang disinari oleh sinar matahari sore. _'Seperti malaikat.'_ Batinnya.

"Kuroko," Tetsuna yang sedang asyik memandangi hewan-hewan dan pepohonan dibawahnya terpaksa harus menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Aku mau bertanya."

"Silahkan."

"Apa kau…sudah punya pacar?"

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

"..Eh?" Tetsuna memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, kebingungan. "Kenapa Kagami-kun bertanya seperti itu? Ingin menjadi kekasihku?"

"H-Hah?! Tentu saja tidak! Siapa juga yang mau pacaran dengan wanita yang minim ekspresi sepertimu?!" Tutur Kagami asal. Tanpa ia sadari, dibalik wajah datar milik Tetsuna, ia sangat ingin menangis lalu terjun ke bawah. Sayangnya, pintu kereta terkunci otomatis dan hanya bisa dibuka di stasiunnya.

" _Souda ne_.." Kata Tetsuna sambil melihat keluar kaca lagi, tersenyum pahit. "Selama ini aku tidak memiliki kekasih, tetapi aku memiliki orang yang aku sukai sedari dulu."

"…siapa?" Tanya Kagami.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Tetsuna menoleh. "Maksudnya?"

"Siapa yang kau sukai itu?"

Tetsuna menggumam, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak yakin kalau aku harus memberitau Kagami-kun."

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak bisa dipercaya?" Kagami melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Begini-begini juga aku bisa dipercaya."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Tetsuna merunduk, mengeluarkan senyum kecil. "Hanya saja.. Untuk menyebutkan namanya sudah menjadi beban untukku. Karena di matanya aku hanyalah seorang wanita yang tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaan dan ekspresi."

"Jangan konyol!" Suara keras dan lantang milik Kagami membuat Tetsuna tersentak kaget. "Walaupun begitu, kau tetap saja berbeda dari wanita lain! Kau sangat baik, rendah hati, mau membantu tanpa mengharapkan imbalan. Kau juga sangat terpercaya. Siapapun yang kau sukai, ataupun yang akan bersamamu pasti akan merasakan itu semua."

Iris biru langit milik Tetsuna membulat, dan matanya melebar. Sejenak, suatu hal melintasi pikiran Tetsuna. Dari mana Kagami belajar kata-kata bijak seperti itu?

"Hahaha.." Suara halus dan pelan menyelimuti suasana bagaikan alunan music dari kayangan.

"K-Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Kagami dengan gugup. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak percaya kalau ia mengatakan hal-hal tentang Tetsuna dengan jujur!

Tetsuna menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum lembut kepada Kagami. "Baiklah, aku akan memberitau Kagami-kun tentang rahasia terbesarku."

"Yang aku sukai selama ini adalah…Kagami-kun."

 **TO BE CONTINUE…**

* * *

Yay~ Akhirnya saya kembali dengan chapter five yang lebih panjang, dan lebih memfokuskan ke KagaKuro! Sebelum pesan-pesan, saya mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin *bow*

Okayy, saya mau minta maaf karena update kali ini sangat sangat sangat lama.. Seperti di chapter four saya bilang, saya waktu itu sangat sangat down jadi inspirasi berterbangan dan tidak ingin kembali padaku~ Saya membuat chappie ini lebih panjang untuk menggantikan chappie sebelumnya yang super pendek. AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA BIKIN CLIFF HANGER HUEHEHEHEH *menghindar dari hujan tomat*

SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, AND REVIEWED THIS FANFICTION~! *tebar ciuman*

Chapter six sekarang sedang on going, jadi mohon ditunggu yaa. Saya sih pinginnya bisa update hari sabtu atau rabu depan~

*SEKEDAR CURHAT* Saya juga lagi mau bikin fic-fic baru, plotnya juga sudah dibikin (dipikiran) jadii sembari saya melanjutkan fanfic ini, saya juga mau menulis fanfic yang baru. HEHEHEE~

Okay, selesai saya cuap cuap disini. Sekali lagi, maaf sudah menunggu lama~ Please review, follow, and fav! ;D

 **Regards,**

 **theintrovertgirl**


End file.
